This invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling a package having a slide actuated closure member attached thereto.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an efficient and fully automated means for assembling such packages at commercially feasible production rates.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for assembling a package whereby the components may be assembled at desired rates of production with minimum rejections due to damage to the packages or to the contents thereof.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.